


Imagine

by starryknightskies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Stargazing, boys being soft and having feelings, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryknightskies/pseuds/starryknightskies
Summary: Boys go stargazing and have feelings





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I threw together at 3 in the morning. I hope you all enjoy and feedback is appreciated

Imagine how happy Logan was when he found out Virgil had the same love and appreciation for the stars as he did, how he finally had someone he could ramble on to about them and know that he was actually being listened to. Imagine them sitting out on some hill at night, looking up at them and talking, or just enjoying each other’s company.

Imagine Virgil getting caught up in how Logan just lights up when he’s talking constellations, hands moving animatedly and eyes sparkling. Imagine him slowly falling in love and it just kind if hits him one day. Imagine him keeping those feelings to himself because he doesn’t want to ruin the good thing they have going.

Imagine Logan one night finding himself watching Virgil more than the stars, admiring the complete awe and wonder on his normally reserved face. Imagine his heart slipping a beat whenever Virgil smiles and the eventually worry about him accidentally driving him away, so he keeps those feelings to himself.

Imagine one day, without either of them thinking about it or being aware, they are holding hands. And when they do realize, they make no move to pull away. Because they don’t need words to understand each other, and for now, this was more than okay.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me at my sanders sides blog at starry-knight-skies.tumblr.com


End file.
